Love Passion Imposible
by Lovely-sense
Summary: Isabella Swan,23 ans trainée sur les trottoirs mal famés de Los Angeles, son chemin sera éclairé pas des iris d'un vert émeraude dont elle n'arrivera peut-être pas à s'en détacher! All Human / LEMON
1. Prologue

**« Je suis seule, à errer dans ces rues et à attendre que l'enfer me tombe dessus, comme tous les soirs. Je dois dire que ma vie d'autre fois me parait désormais agréable, mais aujourd'hui elle se trouve bien loin de celle que j'ai maintenant. Désormais sans maison, ni famille, c'est sur moi seule que je peux compter. Je ne souhaiterais cette vie à personne, mais tellement de gens y sont coincés que cela en devient une foutue banalité. »** _(Isabella Swan)_

Isabella Swan, 23 ans, vit dans les rues de Los Angeles depuis ses 17 ans, elle a dû apprendre à vivre par elle-même. Elle vient à vous, vous racontez cette « fameuse banalité » qui la prive de tous ses rêves. Mais un jour ou plutôt un soir, un inconnu qui n'était que son client va devenir au fil des jours un habitué. Isabella perdue dans ses yeux d'un vert émeraude en oubliera-t-elle toutes ses règles de base ?

* * *

><p><strong>Espérant que ce prologue vous meneras a lire la suite ...<strong>

**Bisous, bisous.**

**Lovely**


	2. Chapitre un

**Oh Mon dieu j'ai mis du temps à le mettre en ligne pardonnez-moi. Enfin le voici le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne décevra personnes. Enfin les reviews sont bien entendus accepter bonne ou mauvaise critique tout et pris afin de m'aider à avancer ^^. Je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autres a part que je remercie les personnes qui ont reviewer pour le prologue cela m'a fait plaisir. Mon but n'ait pas d'avoir le plus de reviews mais simplement de partager ma fiction.**

**Merci a ma fabuleuse correctrice Mélisa, sans qui j'aurais totalement arrêter d'écrire !  
><strong>

**Fin du blablatage ont se retrouve à la fin de ce premier chapitre!**

* * *

><p>9h45 Street View :<p>

Sur les trottoirs malfamés de ce grand boulevard, j'attendais impatiente mon prochain client. Il n'était même pas dix heures du soir que j'avais déjà accumulé trois clients.

Malgré le fait que je fasse le tapin, je restais une fille avec la tête sur les épaules. Je n'étais pas du style à perdre la boule à cause d'une liasse de billets qu'on lui agitait sous le nez. Je savais me montrer prudente et dans ce monde, il valait mieux éviter d'attraper une merde, les MST étaient monnaie courante, plus faciles à gagner qu'un billet, alors autant prendre ses précautions.

Contrairement à certaines, j'avais instauré certaines règles. Autant pour moi que pour mes clients. Je faisais en sorte d'avoir une clientèle régulière, connaître mes « partenaires » était important et rassurant en quelques sortes.

Trois règles s'imposaient, la première ne jamais embrasser un client, bien trop personnel ! C'était bien la chose à laquelle il ne fallait pas se risquer, afin de ne pas tout mélanger. La vie privée ne devait en aucun cas se répercuter sur mon travail.

La deuxième consistait à se faire respecter, certains hommes traitaient les prostituées comme du vulgaire bétail. Beaucoup oubliait que nous n'étions pas des soumises, certes ils nous payaient mais se devaient de rester corrects, le temps du moyen âge etait bel et bien révolu !

Quant à la dernière qui me vint à l'esprit concernait les clients. Je m'appliquais à garder ma clientèle, j'évitais tout nouveau venu, ne sachant jamais sur qui tomber, ou sur quoi. Pas mal de filles se retrouvaient à l'hôpital battues à mort, ou pire encore.

En respectant ces règles j'avais réussi dans le milieu. N'ayant pas de MAC à mes trousses je pouvais travailler librement sans avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête.

Mais cette liberté avait, elle aussi un prix. Etant seule si jamais je tombais sur la mauvaise personne, je n'aurais aucune aide pour me défendre et remettre les malotrus en place.

…

Client suivant ! Le physique m'importait peu, ils se devaient d'avoir un minimum d'hygiène. Je prenais soin de mon corps et visais à satisfaire mes clients, afin que la paye soit plus grosse aussi.

Beaucoup de personnes pensait qu'un beau physique pouvait aider à mieux apprécier son travail.

Foutaise, ces hommes-là étaient bien les pire dans leur catégorie. Arrogants, un égo sur dimensionné. Se prenant pour le centre du monde ils ne ménageaient pas leur partenaire même pour quelques minutes, exigeant une jouissance de notre part alors qu'au lit ils ne valaient rien !

Simuler un orgasme était une habitude dans mon travail. Je n'avais jamais pris de plaisir à toucher un de ces hommes ou même les voir bander ! Le simple fait de les toucher me révulsait, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de continuer, ma survie en dépendait …

À vrai dire, si l'on voulait éviter un œil au beurre noir - ce qui repoussait un peu la clientèle par la suite- il valait mieux pour nous d'être de bonnes actrices.

Une grosse paluche vint s'écraser sur ma fesse gauche me donnant un haut-le-cœur, que je m'empressais de ravaler.

**« Hey ma beauté, alors tu m'attendais ? »**Arrrgh, pas vraiment non, mais ton porte-monnaie oui !

**« Mais bien sûr mon chou, on y va ? »** Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me conduisit vers le piteux motel.

Dès que j'eus passé l'encadrement de la porte je n'étais plus Bella, mais Isabella donneuse d'orgasmes. Je marchai dans la chambre et tirai les rideaux. Il me dévisagea, incrédule.

**« Je n'aime pas les voyeurs et puis tu me veux rien qu'à toi non ? »** Il sourit sadiquement pendant que sa main se portait sur son énorme trique.

**« Humm, tu me connais mieux que ma propre femme. Déshabille – toi. »**

**« Essayes-tu de me commander ? »** Je roulai des yeux et abdiquai souhaitant en finir au plus vite. **« Très bien comme tu voudras. »**

Je posai mon sac sur le petit fauteuil qui se trouvait dans le coin de la misérable chambre, je pris le temps de retirer mon corset, ainsi que ma jupe et mes talons.

Je me trouvai désormais en soutien-gorge et string le tout rattachés par un porte-jarretelle. Je me dirigeai vers lui et me mis sur le lit les jambes grande ouvertes.

**« J'aime te voir prête pour moi. »** Il ne perdit pas une seconde et dégrafa son pantalon.

Etant une pute, les clients ne perdaient pas leur temps à retirer leur vêtements, ils abaissaient simplement leur pantalon et leur sous-vêtement pour s'infiltrer en moi.

Je n'étais là que pour qu'il puisse se vider, puisque sa femme refusait qu'il pose ses mains d'ours sur elle –aux vues de ses déclarations -. Je sortis tranquillement de mon soutien-gorge un préservatif et lui tendis.

J'avais toujours des préservatifs sur moi, car sans ce petit bout de latex pas de travail et donc pas de rentrée d'argent pour finir ma semaine.

Il retira son slip kangourou –manquait plus que les petits cœurs - et me colla devant les yeux son érection de taille moyenne, heureusement pour moi je ne mangeais jamais avant de commencer mon travail !

**« Allez Isabella baise-moi de ta belle petite bouche. »** Je pris mon courage à deux mains, m'avançai vers sa verge, je la saisis entre mes lèvres et tandis que je le suçais mon esprit partit ailleurs, loin de cette chambre.

Une fellation, une partie de jambe en l'air et 700 dollars plus tard je me retrouvai de nouveau sur ce foutu trottoir. Je frottai mes bras de mes doigts gelés, et tentai désespérément de me réchauffer, peine perdue !

Je fus hélée par un homme que je n'avais jamais vu dans les parages, mauvais signe !

Quel malheur, un aussi bel homme qui se retrouvait à chercher une pute pour combler son plaisir.

Il était élégant, un costume noir couvrait son corps, d'apparence musclée, une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse ferme, et halé.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux de bronze en bazar, emmêlant d'autant plus ses merveilleuses mèches cuivrées de ses fins et longs doigts.

Il semblait gêné, je compris, que pour lui c'était une première.

**« Excusez-moi »** Cette voix, douce et veloutée qui glissa le long de ma peau comme de la soie, faisait frissonner mon échine.

**« Je peux t'aider beau brun ? »** Il plongea son regard dans le mien, et je fus à bout de souffle par ses iris verts émeraude qui me lorgnaient avec envie. Le sexe dansait dans ses pupilles de jade tout en matant mon corps frêle. Je me sentis larguée.

Un si bel homme ne pouvait –être célibataire, où sont les femmes, voyons !

**« Oui je dois dire que je cherche… »** Il sourit à cette pensée et se passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans les cheveux. **« Je cherche de la compagnie pour quelques heures. »** Emerveillée par cet homme je fus charmée du peu d'assurance qu'il avait. Visiblement plus que troublé d'être là, ainsi devant moi.

**« Et bien tu tombes bien je suis là, enfin si ça t'intéresse. »** J'espérai sincèrement qu'il se jetterait sur l'occasion d'une parce qu'il faisait froid, et de … ben merde alors qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait. Pas de nouveau client Bella, pas de nou …

**« Très bien, mais je refuse de rentrer dans un tel hôtel. »** Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux et le méprisai du regard, blessée par sa phrase. **« Oh non, quel con, ne le pren****ez**** pas mal, c'est juste que je trouve que malgré le travail que vous faite**s,** vous mériter mieux que ce vieux motel miteux. »**

Je fus estomaquée, comment un homme aussi classe pouvait-il me parler à moi ? Ou plutôt que foutait ce genre de mec dans un tel quartier ?

Il était le genre d'homme dont rêvaient toutes les filles. Il était beau, visiblement attentionné et sa voix de velours réveillait mon entre-jambes. Oh merde, je devais le rembarrer mais comment ?

**« Non je comprends. Avez-vous un autre lieu à me proposer ? »**

_Ah ouai__s__ tu es doué__e__ pour envoyer chier les gens y'a pas à dire !_ Clama ma conscience.

**« Humm je vous propose le Palazzo. »**Mon dieu venait-il de me parler de ce célèbre hôtel cinq étoiles, oula déjà d'un ça sentait le fric, de deux il était trop beau et trop calme pour que je lui offre une infime partie de ma confiance, cela sentait vraiment mais vraiment mauvais.

**« Humm, oui pas de soucis, mais comment vais-je revenir ici, et je ne peux pas rentrer dans un tel hôtel habillé comme ça ! »** Je me détaillai et le vis faire de même, un sourire en coin apparu sur son magnifique visage. Je relevai ma tête faisant voler mes mèches dans tous les sens, merde j'avais accepté, plus de retour possible en arrière.

**« Je pense que j'ai précisé pour quelques heures. Jusqu'à demain matin, je pourrais te déposer ****où**** tu le souhaiteras. Puis-je te tutoyer ? »** Je hochai de la tête et me mis à réfléchir à cette proposition.

**« Je te propose dix milles dollars, si tu souhaites plus je peux te donner bien sûr. Je me rends bien compte que je t'en demande beaucoup. » **

Dix milles dollars ! Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, avais-je bien entendu la somme qu'il me proposait?

Son sourire me fit dérailler, ses dents mordirent sa lèvre inférieure me dévoilant une magnifique rangée de dents blanches, ainsi que deux petites canines pointues qui rougissaient sa peau.

Je devais me reprendre et réagir comme je le faisais avec tous mes clients.

**« On attend quoi pour y aller, je ne refuserais pas dix milles dollars, je pense que c'est un très bon prix, pour un aussi bel homme que toi. »** Il me prit par la taille, mais je refusai d'avancer.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? Un problème… »** Ses yeux étaient alarmés quand mon corps se figea sur place. Je tenais là une occasion de rebrousser chemin mais ne le fis pas.

**« Isabella. »** Lui dis-je en rougissant. **« Eh oui il y en a un, même s'il ****est**** petit il ne reste pas négligeable. »** Tout en lui parlant je lui montrai du doigt ma tenue. Une nouvelle fois il sourit et se rapprocha de moi.

Je pus sentir son souffle chaud proche du mien, son haleine mentholée glissa sur ma langue, j'en frissonnai.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai mon manteau dans ma voiture, si cela te dérange ****à**** ce point. »** Il me prit une nouvelle fois par les hanches et m'amena vers sa voiture. Une magnifique Lamborghini.

_Jackpot Isabella, dansa ma conscience en secouant des pompons. Tu viens de trouver la perle rare, un mec magnifiquement beau, riche et qui serait aussi beau sans son costume._ Jouissait mon monstre intérieure.

_Tien__s__ te revoilà, bonsoir ma conscience comment ça va ? Ce serait sympa que tu la mettes en veilleuse !_

Il ouvrit son coffre et me sortit un magnifique manteau, long, noir, et surtout chaud. Il le posa sur mes épaules délicatement puis referma le coffre de l'engin peint dans les gris métallisés.

**« Merci … heu. » **

**« Edward. »** Dit-il tout en m'ouvrant la portière du côté passager. Quel beau prénom, pas franchement d'actualité mais il lui allait à merveille.

Bizarrement je ne me sentai plus en tant qu'Isabella la prostituée, mais en tant que Bella, juste Bella. La petite fille fragile qui aimait l'attention qu'on lui portait. Cela faisait drôlement longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ça.

Je m'assis et il referma ma portière, contournant le devant de la voiture, il ajusta sa veste et prit place à mes côtés, derrière le volant.

En me tournant vers lui, mon nez fut enfoui dans le col de son manteau, une douce et délicate odeur émergea et envahit mes narines, dont je me délectai sans aucune honte. Quand je fus prise sur le vif !

**« Le mâle de Jean Paul Gaultier. »** Je fus surprise et le dévisageai d'incompréhension. **« Le parfum que tu sens, c'est Le mâle de Jean Pau**l** Gaultier. »**

Je sentis des rougeurs apparaître sur mes joues, accompagnées d'une petite chaleur. Je rougissais, encore, sainte vierge !

_Et c'est ainsi que Le beau tomba amoureux de la Bête. Eh Oui Bella tu pens__ais__ quoi, sincèrement un beau gosse comme __ç__a tu ne peux pas résister c'est … physique._ Jubila la voix sarcastique qui hanter mon esprit.

_Oh, ça va la rabat-joie ferme la ! _

Je rougis de plus belle. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de nouveau. Mon dieu, mais que cherchait-il ? Reprends-toi Bella, pense aux règles, me dis-je tout en massant mes temps.

_Oh putain, mais tu es folle __ou__ quoi ? Dix milles dollars_, jura ma conscience ses pupilles remplacées par le symbole des dollars. _Tu peux bien oublier tes règles pour une nuit. Aller quoi pour une fois dévergonde-toi._

_Tu déconnes __là__ ou quoi__!__ Me dévergonder? Comme si mon travail ne l'était pas déjà assez !_ Je voulus jurer à haute voix mais ne le fit pas.

Non, mais je rêve, je devenais folle, je me parlais toute seule.

Je me concentrai sur la fenêtre de la voiture et lorgnai le paysage qui s'étirait à toute allure le long du pare-brise. Mais à combien roulait-il ?

Je me retournai pour regarder le compteur, putain de merde ! Cent cinquante kilomètre/ heure, c'était cent kilomètre/heure au-dessus de la limitation de vitesse autorisée. Etait-il fou ?

**« Tu ****m'a**** l'air soucieuse Isabella, ****y****-****a****-t-il de nouveau un problème ? »** Que lui répondre?

**« Non rien, je m'émerveille de la vue. »** Je fus à la fois choquée et agréablement surprise par son comportement. Il était si respectueux que je ne pouvais cesser de penser qu'il y avait anguille sous roche !

Généralement, quand je me trouvais en voiture avec des clients, ils ne tenaient pas en place et laissaient leurs mains se balader sur mes cuisses, pour arriver dans l'antre de celles-ci, se réjouissant de ce qu'ils allaient me faire, ou demander.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, son bras partit en direction de mes cuisses dénudées. Moui ! Ça m'étonnait aussi tant de retenue.

Quand je vis son bras partir devant mes jambes et ouvrir la boite à gant pour y saisir son téléphone portable et l'éteindre, je m'en voulus de l'avoir comparé à tous ces porcs qui abusaient souvent de mon corps, hélas sous mon consentement.

Il bifurqua sur la droite, et se gara devant l'entrée du palace. Un voiturier vint ouvrir ma porte et me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir de l'habitacle. Avec un sourire je joignis ma main à la sienne quand le brun ténébreux arriva à ses côtés.

**« Je m'en charge. »** Lâcha-t-il en saisissant doucement mes phalanges pour les serrer au creux de sa paume.

**« Bien Monsieur Cullen, »**dit-il en saisissant les clefs du petit bijou. Cullen, il l'avait appelé Cullen, se nom m'était familier mais où l'avais-je entendu ?

Il me colla doucement contre son torse chaud et puissant et entoura ma taille de ses bras forts et musclés.

Je refermai proprement les pans du manteau et le suivi d'un pas hésitant. Ses doigts sur ma hanche droite massèrent ma peau en signe de réconfort.

Je n'osai pas trop m'attarder dans le grand hall de l'hôtel, j'avais fermé mon manteau attaché convenablement mes cheveux, ainsi pour paraître un peu plus présentable.

Il raffermit sa prise sur ma taille pendant que nous montions dans l'ascenseur.

Je ne niai pas que j'aimais son contact, il me faisait me sentir… en sécurité. Tout le monde avait déserté la cage d'ascenseur sauf nous. Scrutant rapidement la tablette des étages je vis que le dernier bouton était allumé, le dernier étage nous attendait !

Dis-moi Isabella tu sais ce que ça veux dire? Dernier étage = suite présidentielle = homme plus que riche, je t'en pris ne le lâche pas ce mec, envoûte-le, charme-le ! M'insurgea ma cinglée de conscience.

Je sentis sa main dévier dans le bas de mes reins, et ce fut très agréable comme sensation, ses doigts continuèrent à masser ma peau qui en réclamait plus.

Perdue dans son toucher je ne vis pas son coup de maître arriver.

Resserrant sa prise sur mes hanches, il me colla à lui. Son souffle était saccadé et ses iris s'allumèrent d'un feu avide de sexe.

Je me trouvai face à lui et m'attardai sur ses iris, sainte vache ! Comment des yeux pouvaient- ils vous pénétrer à ce point?

Je le vis s'attarder sur les traits de mon visage, quand il leva une de ces mains pour remettre l'une de mes boucles derrière mon oreille.

Oula ça sent le roussi là Bella, dans quoi tu t'es fourrée ? Visiblement ce soir tu devras enfreindre toutes tes règles.

Non pas possible, non, non, non.

Quand je vis sa bouche se diriger lentement vers la mienne, mon corps fut habité par la panique.

Je suis dans la merde, pensai-je l'angoisse gagnant du terrain sur ma matière grise. Je suis dans une sacrée merde.

Je vis sa bouche se rapprocher de la mienne, entrouverte, m'envoyant une nouvelle fois son haleine mentholée qui glissait sur mes lèvres humides.

Au dernier moment, Il dévia de ma bouche et posa ses douces lèvres contre mon cou, laissant trainer sa langue le long de ma jugulaire. Je haletai malgré moi, et soupirai assez fort.

_A__h__ tu vois Bella, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, en plus tu as plutôt l'air d'aimer ça. Se réjouit la nymphomane en moi._

_La ferme, la ferme. _

Oh mon dieu, ce mec avait un toucher incroyable. Il me colla doucement contre l'une des parois de l'ascenseur, et me fixa dans les yeux. Son merveilleux corps se colla au mien, son entre-jambes gonflé contre la ceinture de son costume se frotta à mon bas-ventre qui en réclamait plus.

**« Isabella, je peux ose****r**** une question ? »** sa voix était sensuelle, rauque ainsi que sa respiration hachée.

**« Oui »** dis-je dans un couinement.

**« Comment une aussi belle femme que toi ****a-**** t-elle fini dans les rue****s**** mal famé****es**** de Los Angeles ? C'est du vrai gâchis. »** Je me concentrai sur ma réponse quand sa bouche repartit en excursion de ma peau, descendant de ma gorge à mon décolleté.

Je serrai les dents, fermai les yeux et tentai de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps qui s'acharna à se coller au sien.

**« La vie peut-être mal faite ».** Actuellement je n'avais qu'une envie, fourrer mes doigts dans sa tignasse de bronze, lisser ses mèches et renifler le parfum qui en émanait. Fondant mon regard chocolat dans ses iris de jade j'eus du mal à formuler la fin de ma réplique. **« C'est ainsi, je n'y peux rien. »**

**« Je ne peux qu'approuver en te regardant, la vie ****est**** une chienne. Tu mérites mieux. » **Dit-il sa bouche contre ma peau brûlante de désir.

Sa main droite se trouva toujours sur ma hanche tandis que l'autre qui faisait des petits cercles sur mon ventre alla s'écraser contre le bouton stop de l'ascenseur, nous coinçant au sixième étage.

Sa langue avait atterri entre mes seins. Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et passai ma main dans sa crinière.

Je me cambrai en arrière, collant mon buste contre sa bouche, ma tête cognant au passage la paroi de l'ascenseur.

Je perdis complètement pied, je n'arrivai plus à raisonner, jamais un homme ne m'avait fait me sentir… Femme. Je tentai de me décoller de lui, mais mon corps résista. Dans une énième tentative j'arrivai à mettre une distance entre lui et moi ce qui visiblement il ne comprit pas.

**« Heu … je suis désolé****e**** » **dis-je gênée.** « C'est juste … Ah, en général cela ne se passe pas comme ça. »** Dis-je mal à l'aise par cette révélation, je venais tout d'un coup d'atterrir sur terre, j'avais quitté le septième ciel pour revenir dans ce bas monde.

Il sourit tout en se rapprochant de moi, tel un prédateur ayant repéré sa proie en pleine partie de chasse.

**« Et comment cela se passe-t-il en général Isabella ? »** Sa main retraça le chemin qu'il avait pris précédemment avec sa langue et sa bouche. J'en frissonnai de plaisir, sous son regard appréciateur.

**« Je vais être cru****e**** dans mes paroles »** je tentai de me reprendre et nous remettre chacun à notre place. **« C'est simple, il me prenne me baise et me jette. »** Je me sentis rougir devant lui, mais pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas la vérité après tout !

**« Pour ma part je vais contourner cette règle, je ne veux pas profiter de toi, ni de ton corps. Je veux prendre du plaisir avec toi. Te donner du plaisir. Je ne vois pas le but d'une relation sexuelle si un seul parti prend son pied Isabella. »** Mon Dieu qu'il faisait chaud tout d'un coup.

Je relevai ma main pour tenter de me ventiler sous ses yeux plissés et son sourire ravageur.

**« Oh, et bien j'ai … »**, je déglutis difficilement à court de mots. **« Je tiens tout de même à conserver mes règles, c'est ainsi pour chacun de mes clients. »** Dis-je assez gênée. Il me sourit et colla son front au mien.

**« Dis-moi tes règles, chère Isabella. Je me réjouis de les entendre. »**Souffla-t-il sur ma bouche, pour ensuite mordiller mon cou.

**« Je préfère ne pas embrasser sur la bouche, c'est … trop personnel. »** Il sourit contre ma peau et releva son regard vers moi, visiblement amusé par mes dires.

**« Je n'accepte pas de nouveau client, par peur de ne pas être respecté**e** »**, je fermai les yeux, et revis ces femmes battues à mort, je frémis contre son corps. Mais pourquoi l'avais-je suivi ? Tout en gardant les yeux clos je finis ma phrase. **« On ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. »** Il hocha de la tête, montrant son respect afin de me faire comprendre que je pouvais lui faire confiance sur ce point.

**« Et la troisième ?»** Je n'osai pas le regarder dans les yeux je me sentis une nouvelle fois embarrasser, je rougis une fois de plus. Ben merde alors !

**« Mes clients sont des habitu****és****, exception faites pour ce soir. »** Ses yeux étaient doux et tendres alors que son corps s'appuyait à nouveau contre le mien.

**« Très bien Isabella et si je te dis que j'approuve toutes tes règles, mais que j'ai la ferme intention d'en enfreindre une, me laisserais-tu faire ?»** Je relevai mon regard vers lui, mes sourcils froncés je l'entrainai à m'en dire plus.

Abaissant sa tête à la hauteur de la mienne, je sentis une seconde plus tard sa bouche frôlait la mienne, je compris que la première règle était celle qu'il comptait enfreindre.

_Moi ce que je vo__is__ surtout c'est qu'il a l'__in__tention de devenir un client régulier._

_Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Il n'a jamais dit ça._

_Bon soit tu es bête, soit, tu le fais exprès. Il a dit que sur les trois il allait enfreindre une de tes règles, et visiblement celle de baiser va être mise de côté. Donc …_

Je cloîtrai ma fichue conscience entre quatre murs et reportai mon attention sur ses lèvres.

Elles étaient d'un rouge sang, fines et douces. Sa langue vint humidifier la peau déjà rougie. Son souffle se mêla au mien et je me tendis contre lui.

Je n'avais jamais embrassé un homme de mon plein grès, le voulais-je vraiment ? Après tout il m'avait demandé mon autorisation, je pouvais toujours lui refuser. Mais étrangement une petite voix en moi m'ordonnait de me laisser faire, de le laisser prendre mes lèvres entre les siennes et sceller ma langue contre celle d'Edward.

**« Que se passe-t-il ? »** Chuchota-t-il sa bouche proche de la mienne.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui avouer que je n'avais jamais embrassé un homme de ma vie.

Relevant ses paupières il scruta mon regard. La bouche entrouverte je ne pus me décoller de ses yeux, complètement obnubilée.

**« C'est ton premier ? »** comment … bon sang ! Comment avait-il deviné.

**« Non ce n'est pas le premier, enfin si on peut dire cela, c'est mon premier avec un de mes clients. »** Je puai le mensonge à des kilomètres à la ronde. Mais il me crut sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Il ferma ses paupières, ses longs cils caressant sa fine peau halée. Son souffle toujours mélangé au mien.

**« Dans ce cas nous allons y aller doucement. »**

Sa bouche frôla à nouveau la mienne, et se colla tendrement à mes lèvres humides.

Je sentis son goût sucré glisser sur ma bouche, quelle délicieuse sensation. Ses lèvres se moulèrent délicatement aux miennes. Je relevai la tête afin d'en avoir plus. Ce baiser était merveilleux et doux.

Il posa une de ses mains sur ma nuque et me colla plus à lui.

Quand il lécha mes lèvres de sa langue, j'ouvris sans même réfléchir ma bouche et sentis sa langue s'infiltrer pour rejoindre la mienne.

Il l'enroula avec la sienne et la suça doucement. Quand il délivra mes lèvres, je restai les yeux fermés, désireuse, j'en voulais encore… j'en voulais plus…

* * *

><p><strong>Voici, le premier chapitre entièrement refais. Grâce à l'aide de ma merveilleuse bêta Mélisa, on en vient enfin a bout. Dans peu de temps je pense vous poster enfin ce fameux chapitre 5. Il et déjà écrit manque plus qu'a être corrigé.<br>**

**Pardonnez-moi pour le temps que je met a vous les poster en ce moment c'est un peu difficile a la maison. Bref !  
><strong>

**Mais je n'abandonne pas mes fiction, je mettrais le temps qu'il faudra mais le finirais !  
><strong>

**Je met de suite la nouvelle version du chapitre deux en ligne.**

**Sur ce, bisous bisous Lovely.**


	3. Chapitre deux

**Alors, je ne sais pas ce que FF ma encore foutu mais mon commentaire afin de remercier les anonymes a disparut, grrr. Enfin je suis désolé. Sachez que je remercie tout les anonymes, et personnes qui me suivent, malheureusement je ne sais pas si les réponses que je vous avez fournis sont possible a récupérais. Sinon, mes sincéres excuses pour le dérangement causés. **

**Lovely.**

* * *

><p>Sa bouche frôla à nouveau la mienne, et se colla tendrement à mes lèvres humides.<p>

Je sentis son goût sucré glisser sur ma bouche, quelle délicieuse sensation. Ses lèvres se moulèrent délicatement aux miennes. Je relevai la tête afin d'en avoir plus. Ce baiser était merveilleux et doux.

Il posa une de ses mains sur ma nuque et me colla plus à lui.

Quand il lécha mes lèvres de sa langue, j'ouvris sans même réfléchir ma bouche et sentis sa langue s'infiltrer pour rejoindre la mienne.

Il l'enroula avec la sienne et la suça doucement. Quand il délivra mes lèvres, je restai les yeux fermés, désireuse, j'en voulais encore… j'en voulais plus…

**C'est à ce moment-là, que le " ding " de l'ascenseur décida de se faire entendre. Un soupir de déception s'échappa de mon être en pensant que tout était fini, mais il ne me lâcha pas pour autant.**

__Tu dois te dire ma chère Bella : sauvée par le gong ! Mais sache_s_ que ce beau jeune homme n'en a pas fini avec toi, loin de là.__

_Ouais, bah, plus tôt cela sera fini, plus tôt je m'en serai débarrassée, me mentis-je __à_ moi-même.

Nous étions devant la porte de sa suite quand il m'adossa contre cette dernière. Un sourire vint ravager ses merveilleuses lèvres. Il s'approcha de mon visage avant de humer mon parfum, et bizarrement je trouvais ça totalement érotique, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'adorais ça.

**« Tu sens incroyablement bon, Isabella. Je dirais… Lavande ? » **Me demanda-t-il avec assurance.

Ben merde alors ! Comment faisait-il ? Je me mis à lui sourire et décidai d'entrer dans son jeu, après tout c'était Isabella qu'il était venu chercher, pas Bella.

**« Je dois dire que tu sens plutôt bon toi aussi... » **Lui répondis-je en faisant glisser mon doigt sur son torse, par-dessus sa chemise.

**« Merci du compliment, cependant je l'avais remarqué, à la façon dont tu subodo**r**ais**** le tissu de mon manteau. » ******Je lui souris tout en rajustant le col de sa chemise.

**« J'aime énormément ton prénom, il fait si … prude. » **Mes paroles à peine prononcées je sentis la porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos, il me glissa à l'intérieur de la suite.

Je n'eus pas le temps de scruter les environs qu'il me projeta contre le mur adjacent de l'entrée. Son besoin se faisait plus pressent, mais conservait une telle douceur envers moi, ce qui me sidéra.

**« Oh mon dieu Isabella, sais-tu quel effet tu me fais ? Quel pouvoir tu as sur moi et mon corps ? » **Il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, il se fit si doux et attentionné. Jamais un homme n'avait été ainsi envers moi … respectueux.

A cet instant précis je ne regrettai en aucun cas de l'avoir suivi. Si on oubliait le fait qu'il se jetait à corps perdu contre mes lèvres, il prenait soin de ne pas me blesser.

Mais comment interpréter ses assauts?

**« Edward ? » **Réussi-je à dire après avoir mis fin à ce fabuleux baiser. Malgré le besoin de le sentir contre moi, je ne pouvais enlever ce brouillard qui obstruait mon cerveau. Qu'attendait-il de moi?

**« Oui, » **dit-il d'une voix incroyablement sensuelle. N'attendant pas ma réponse, il fit tomber à terre le manteau que je portai et il détacha mes cheveux, s'enivrant de leur parfum tout en jouant avec mes boucles.

**« Qu'attends-tu de moi, Edward ? Je veux dire... je n'ai jamais vécu cela. » **Je regardai le sol, avec lui, je me sentais comme la Bella d'avant, timide, réservée … prude!**** **« C'est la première fois pour moi, et … ah c'est trop déroutant. »******

Caressant ma joue du revers de ses doigts il ancra son regarde de jade au mien afin d'attirer mon attention.

**« Je compte me faire plaisir et te faire jouir, oh oui Isabella. » **Les yeux écarquillés je le regardai attentivement buvant chacune de ses paroles.****** ** « Je te veux tout à moi, et je serai alors tout à toi. » ********

J'étais paumée, autant le dire, il me voulait moi? Mais pourquoi!

**« Je ne cherche pas une pute. Pour ça, j'aurais pris une fille dans ce vieux motel. Je l'aurais baisée** et je serais parti, comme tu l'as dit précédemment. » ****

Je sus à ce moment précis que je ne pouvais satisfaire sa demande. Baiser je savais le faire, mais coucher avec quelqu'un, jouir, prendre du plaisir … je n'en étais pas capable.

**« Dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai compris que je voulais passer ma nuit avec toi, et d'autres si tu acceptais. Tu m'as attiré tel un aimant, Isabella. » **Dit-il dépité en enfonçant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Je fus retournée par cette révélation. Que pouvait-il me trouver ? Pire, que pouvais-je lui apporter? Il y avait tellement de jolies filles dans son monde. Je n'étais qu'un vulgaire chiffon à leurs côtés. Décidément, je n'arrivai pas à le cerner, de nouveau perdue par ses paroles qui tentaient de s'incruster dans mon cerveau.

**« Edward, je n'ai jamais, et quand je dis, jamais je ne mens, pas... je n'ai jamais eu d'orgasme. Simul**er****, merde … je ne peux t'offrir que cela. Je pense que tu t'es trompé sur moi. » ****D'un sourire, il me prit par la main et m'emmena sur la terrasse où il me colla contre la rambarde.

Son corps se frottant contre mon derrière, augmentant la chaleur de mon corps. Je poussaiun juron et tentai de rejeter les sensations qui électrocutaient et court-circuitaient mon corps.

**« Ma belle, Isabella, ce soir, je ne veux pas que tu simules. Le plaisir viendra à toi tout seul. »** Sainte mère de dieu! C'était bien ma veine tiens. Les yeux clos, je tentai de faire le tri dans mon subconscient, je devais partir d'ici, même à pied. Je ne devais surtout pas rentrer dans son jeu.

**« Embrasse-moi Isabella. » **J'ouvris instantanément les yeux, surprise par sa requête. Ses mains longeaient les lignes de mes hanches et remontaient en dessous de mes seins. Les empoignant doucement il se mit à embrasser ma jugulaire. Je sentis mon corps se réveiller à nouveau et se coller au sien. Sale traitre pensai-je!

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, perdue entre l'envie de me donner à lui et celle de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

**« Si je tent**ais**** de partir, m'en empêcherais-tu? » ****Dis-je tout en scrutant les rues illuminées de Los Angeles.

**« Non, tu es libre de tes choix, je ne t'oblige à rien. Mais je me permettrais quand même de te ramener. » **J'espérais tellement qu'il ne me dise pas cela. Mais ces doux mots me réconfortèrent, malgré que mes doigts empoignèrent fortement la balustrade.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me retournai vers lui. Ses pupilles d'une chaleur sauvage brillaient de plaisir. Sa bouche entre-ouverte appelait la mienne impatiente de retrouver son goût de menthe.

Je relevai mes mains doucement pour encadrer sa mâchoire carrée, ferme et virile. J'étais comme une enfant excitée devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

Je retirai mes talons hauts et me mis sur la pointe des pieds. Caressant ses pommettes je lissai les traits parfaits de son visage angélique. Ses paupières se fermèrent sous mon toucher et je regardai ses longs cils courbés toucher le creux de ses petites cernes.

Mon index frôla sa bouche, humide et si tentante. Je rapprochai mes lèvres des siennes visiblement avides d'un baiser.

Je voulais être douce, afin de lui rendre ses caresses sensuelles que ses doigts s'évertuaient à me donner. Ma bouche rencontra doucement la sienne, tendrement, puis je ne pus résister plus longtemps à l'appel du sexe qu'il m'envoya de par son corps.

De mes lèvres j'appuyai plus fort sur les siennes, notre baiser devint sauvage tout comme il était lui. Je ne me retins plus, je fus guidée par mon envie de me fondre en lui. J'étais perdue, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, je le désirais, et je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire.

Pourtant dans un élan de certitude, je fis glisser ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, alors que mes doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses mèches. Un gémissement m'échappa et je me jetai à corps perdu contre le sien.

Ses mains vinrent entourer ma taille doucement pour me retenir dans l'étau de sa chaleur corporelle. Je savourai, goûtai et apaisai la chaleur de mon corps. Du moins pour un temps.

Notre nature dut se rappeler à nous. Déçue je me décollai délicatement de ses lèvres douces. Son souffle se répercutant contre le mien, Il posa son front contre le mien et me souleva.

Une fois ma respiration retrouvée je me jetai de nouveau sur lui, et fus parfaitement accueillie par sa bouche et ses caresses.

Enroulant ma langue à la sienne, je me délectai à partager ce nouveau baiser. Je suçai sa langue sans arriver à me rassasier.

Je me resserrai contre lui, alors qu'il s'évertua à nous ramener à l'intérieur.

Il me déposa lentement sur le matelas du lit sans jamais décoller nos lèvres unies.

Se relevant il vint ouvrir la baie vitrée de la chambre, laissant un courant d'air hanter la chambre saturée d'air et surchargée de désir.

En un éclair il fut de nouveau devant moi. Il me sourit découvrant ainsi sa parfaite dentition. Ses cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'en général volaient doucement dans la brise fraîche qui pénétrait les lieux.

Edward se cala entre mes cuisses qu'il caressa délicieusement, remontant sur mon corset qu'il dégrafa. Il tira sur la fermeture éclair de ma jupe. Je relevai mes fesses afin qu'il puisse la faire glisser au sol.

Le silence était maître, il glissa ses longs doigts sur ma peau qui réagit vivement à leur contact. Visiblement satisfait de l'effet qu'il me faisait, il retira ses chaussures et m'allongea sur le lit.

Il se positionna au-dessus de moi, entre mes cuisses.

**« Edward, je ne sais... » **Je n'eus pas le temps de lui faire part de mes craintes que sa bouche recouvrit déjà la mienne. Il me releva et se retrouva à califourchon sur moi.

**« Ta peau **est**** si douce, blanche comme la soie. » ****Dit-Il tout en agrippant mon soutien-gorge afin de délivrer un de mes seins. Du bout des doigts il l'effleura envoyant une onde de chaleur entre mes cuisses. Sans même le vouloir ma tête partit en arrière, lui offrant mon buste, l'incitant à continuer.

Sa bouche se posa en premier lieu sur le haut de ma poitrine pour descendre sur mon sein dénudé. Il l'embrassa doucement puis suça mon bourgeon fièrement tendu. Il passa sa seconde main dans mon carcan et malaxa mon autre sein. Sous le poids du plaisir je m'affalai sur le dessus de lit.

Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos, griffant doucement ma colonne vertébrale pour me libérer de mon vêtement qu'il laissa glisser le long de mes frêles épaules.

Je repris mes esprits et me concentrai sur sa chemise, la déboutonnant méthodiquement. Le tissu en satin glissa le long de ses épaules et se retrouva lui aussi au sol. Je m'émerveillai devant son corps, de la pulpe de mon doigt je caressai la cicatrice qu'il portait sur son pectoral droit.

Ma main glissa sur son corps et je saisis rapidement sa ceinture. Son pantalon et son boxer étaient de l'histoire ancienne. Son entre-jambe devait se faire douloureux, elle était si grosse, si douce sous mes doigts que je fus étonnée du plaisir que je prenais à le caresser.

Dans un grognement il tira sur le restant de mes vêtements afin que nous soyons à égalité. Mon corps frissonna contre la chaleur du sien. Je découvris pour la première fois de ma vie la perfection d'un homme nu. Il était beau et magnifiquement bien monté.

__Mouais, avou_a_ Isabella, il est encore plus beau qu'on le pensait. Te rends-tu compte que tu es au lit avec le Dieu Apollon en personne ? Personnellement, moi, cette vue ne me déplaît pas !__

Je fermai les yeux et tentai d'ignorer le diable qui hurlait en moi.

**« Isabella, tu es sûre que tout va bien ? » **Il sembla inquiet.

_Bravo Bella ! Dans le genre discret, tu ne peux pas faire mieux ! _

Je me rapprochai de lui, son regard me fixait et j'en eus le souffle coupé. À vrai dire, je me demandais bien comment il arrivait à me faire oublier que je n'étais plus une prostituée. J'étais totalement perdue!

__Si tu m'écoutais, tu saurais exactement où tu en serais, ma belle.__

**« Edward, je suis perdue, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. » **Je m'assis et me cachai de sa vue, honteuse de profaner son corps … de le salir.

**« C'est vrai, normalement là, je travaille et toi tu fais tout pour me faire perdre les pédales. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, tu vas me payer pour ça, oh mon dieu... » **Je mis ma tête sur mes genoux, dépitée par l'éclair de lucidité qui me traversa.

Je réfléchissais trop, mais en même temps je ne devais pas perdre de vue que je travaillais. Je ne pouvais pas prendre du bon temps, seulement lui le pouvait.

**« Regarde-moi. » **Dit-il en remontant mon regard vers le sien, désormais triste.

**« Je te comprends. Si tu veux que l'on arrête l**à**** alors je m'éloignerais et te ramènerais. Mon but n'**est**** pas de te forcer. » ******Je relevai la tête, et le fixai touchée par tant de bonté. Tout était plus simple quand il me regardait, tout devenait plus clair … plus facile.

**« Je te veux toi, et non la fille qui se donne **à**** tous ses porcs. »****

**« Mais ça, je ne peux pas te le donner… » **Il ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase qu'il tira mes jambes doucement et se rallongea sur moi.

**« Essaye, et si jamais tu n'aimes pas, ou que tu n'y arrive pas alors … je n'insisterais pas. » **Quand il se mit sur ses avant-bras, son corps chaud enveloppant le mien je voulus rendre les armes.

Il profita de mon hésitation pour enfiler sur sa verge tendue un préservatif. Se caressant doucement tout en faisant glisser le latex sur sa peau douce.

**« Ressen**s**** Isabella, » ****dit-il en se rallongeant sur moi, écartant mes cuisses de ses hanches.

**« C'est tout ce que je te demande. Laisse-toi aller. Je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal, bien au contraire. » **Son souffle chaud caressa mon cou. Il passa sa main sur mon visage qu'il cajola doucement, en me scrutant d'un regard… tendre ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inférieure.

**« Edward... » **Je n'eus pas le temps de lui dire ce qui me trottait en tête, qu'il me pénétra doucement.

J'ouvris les yeux tant j'en fus choquée. La vérité me frappa en pleine figure. J'aimais le sentir en moi. Il se stoppa lorsqu'il arriva au tréfonds de mon intimité. J'avais gémi et gémissais toujours sans même m'en rendre vraiment compte.

**« Est-ce si difficile maintenant de te laisser aller ? De me laiss**er**** prendre soin de toi ? »**** Il se retira pour encore mieux s'enfoncer en moi, plus fort, plus vite. Mes mains agrippèrent fougueusement ses épaules. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je sentis des spasmes s'émerveiller dans tout mon corps.

**« Oh, merde ! » **Je remontai ma tête vers lui et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, qui m'appelaient. A bout de souffle je relâchai sa bouche et bifurquai vers son cou.

Mes mains empoignèrent ses hanches l'entrainant à plus me combler, plus loin, toujours plus en moi.

**« Plus vite, plus fort, s'il te plaît. » **Je sentis sa bouche dessiner un sourire contre mon épaule nue. Ses tempes étaient humidifiées par des perles de sueur qui embaumait nos corps désormais unis.

Il accéléra ses vas et viens jusqu'au moment où je ne pus contenir d'avantages mes cris. Sa verge glissait et frottait les parois de mon vagin, me faisant ressentir de fabuleuses sensations de bien-être dans tout mon corps. J'étais sous le choc, c'était comme si pendant toutes ces années il n'avait réclamé que son corps, son sexe, à lui.

Je ne pus réfléchir bien longtemps puisque très vite mon plaisir prit le dessus sur moi. Je m'abandonnai au plaisir qu'il me donnait. Mon dos se cambra, ma poitrine se colla à son torse, j'entourai son corps de mes bras afin de le sentir plus profondément en moi. La chambre tout entière était emplie de nos cris et gémissements.

**« Oh ! Isabella... oui, regarde-moi, jouis pour moi. » **J'ouvris avec grande peine les yeux et le fixai, mon ivresse augmenta quand je vis ses traits se plisser sous son plaisir. Il me martela si fort, mais c'était tellement bon que j'en réclamai plus.

Je sentis mes parois se resserrer par spasmes autour de sa verge. Je ne savais pas encore ce que cela signifiait quand je le sentis s'éparpiller en moi, me ravager de toute part, je le sentis, cet orgasme qui me dévasta littéralement.

Mes plis chauds enserrèrent son sexe si fortement qu'il ne pouvait plus faire aucun vas et viens. Il sourit malgré qu'il ait eu envie de crier aussi fort que moi. Ma tête retomba sur l'oreiller quand j'explosai en millier de morceaux. Il me suivit de peu dans mon paradis et se laissa retomber sur moi doucement, tentant de ne pas m'écraser.

**« Mon dieu … c'est … » **Je me tus quand je le vis sourire si chaleureusement que je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui rendre.

Je me sentais tellement bien dans mon rêve. Mon corps enveloppé par des draps doux comme la soie. Le corps de cet Apollon emboîté au mien. Son souffle chaud et calme qui soufflait dans le creux de ma nuque.

J'aurais aimé ne pas me réveiller, ne pas voir les horribles murs de mon taudis qui me servait d'appartement.

C'était une première pour moi, mon foutu matelas était … confortable, la fatigue sûrement !

Je sentis de légers frissons se former sur la peau de mon bras, me donnant ainsi la chaire de poule. Pourtant il ne faisait pas froid, non loin de là, j'étais bien, au chaud.

Un doux contact s'éveilla sur mon bras, si léger. Des doigts effectuaient de petits vas et viens sur ma peau.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et le vis, mon Apollon, celui de mon rêve. Je n'avais pas rêvé? Était-il bien là?

Il était accoudé sur son bras gauche qui prenait appuis sur son oreiller. Je me sentis plus que gênée, il me regardait comme si je lui appartenais. Je jetai un œil autour de moi, lorsque des bribes de la nuit dernière me revinrenten mémoire.

Sept orgasmes ? Comment était-ce possible qu'un homme soit aussi… ? Je me pinçai le bras afin de me réveiller, mais rien ne vint.

** **« Tu as bien dormi ? »**** Me demanda-t-il visiblement soucieux de mon état. J'enroulai le drap contre mon corps découvrant ainsi le sien au petit rayon de soleil qui s'infiltrait par la baie vitrée de la chambre.

Mon dieu, ce corps … si puissant, si …

**« Tout va bien Isabella? Tu sembles perdue? » **Perdue … et pas qu'un peu. Avais-je vraiment couché avec lui?

**« Je dirais que oui, sept fois, si je ne me trompe pas. » **Je retournai mon regard éberlué vers lui. Avais-je parlé à voix haute?

**« Je m'habituerais bien à un tel matelas, ce n'est pas chez moi que je peux en profiter. » **Dis-je totalement désorientée. Je fermai les yeux et repris ma respiration, je me calmai … soufflai une dernière fois et pénétrai son regard d'un jade brillant.

Je me détendis doucement mais tentai de quitter ce lit devenu trop étroit pour nous deux. Comment avais-je pu me laisser entraîner ? Hier ce n'était pas de la baise, ni du sexe, c'était … c'était bien plus que cela.

Je commençai à me lever afin de m'habiller quand je sentis sa main sur mon avant-bras.

**« Isabella, je souhaite te revoir. Est-ce possible ? »** Non certainement pas! Mais mon corps en décida autrement, il haussa simplement des épaules.

**« Je tiens à te prévenir, je veux que cela se passe comme la nuit précédente. » **Je ne voulais pas accepter, mais j'avais besoin de cet argent. Mais la vrai réponse s'incrusta dans mes veines, mon sang et tatoua ma peau, je voulais le revoir.

**« Tes honoraire **seron**t**** les** miens. » ********Dis-je tout en essayant de rester dans le professionnalisme. J'espérais qu'il me dise une fois par semaine, même moins. Mais je souhaitais surtout qu'il renonce. Je ne voulais pas me perdre, je ne devais pas mélanger travail et vie privée.

Mon dieu, si la vie était plus simple, si je ne faisais pas ce travail …

_Tu ne l'aurais certainement pas rencontré …_ me coupa ma conscience.

**«J'aimerais que l'on se voit deux fois par semaine. » **Son regard le trahissait, il espérait plus que deux petites nuits. Et dieu sait que même sans l'argent ma folle de conscience aurait accepté.

**« Mais je ne veux pas abuser, je viendrais te chercher à vingt heure**s**** et te raccompagnerais à huit heure**s****. Je ne te force pas, mais je serais triste que cela s'arrête là.» ******Dit-il la voix rauque mais teintée de tristesse.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais, ce n'était plus l'argent qui m'intéressait, mais lui. Cette nuit il avait éveillé quelque chose en moi. Une chose nouvelle … que je n'arrivais pas à cerner. Si j'acceptais je me mentirais à moi-même, et je me perdrais avec lui …

Une migraine s'invita à moi et je ne pus que grimacer sous le bourdonnement insensé qui tonna mon crâne.

**« A mes risques et péril … j'accepte. Mais je ne peux pas accepter une telle somme.» **Mon corps se trouva séparé en deux.

D'un côté mon corps hurlait qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, de me lover contre lui. De l'autre mon cerveau lui, résonnait de ne pas accepter, d'oublier cette nuit, lui, et de fermer la porte de cette suite sans me retourner.

Perdue …

Je relevai finalement la tête vers lui et vis la naissance d'un sourire s'accrocher à ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de moi et colla sa bouche à la mienne, mélangeant nos deux salives, ses mains se retrouvèrent partout sur mon corps.

Il arracha le drap qui recouvrait mon corps, s'assit contre le bois du lit et me tira sur ses cuisses. Attrapant un nouveau préservatif, il m'empala sur son sexe dur, je rejetai la tête en arrière tout en arque boutant mon corps sous le plaisir d'être comblée …

** **« Je dois y aller, Isabella, j'ai une réunion dans moins de deux heures. Mais je n'ai **pas envie de quitter cette chambre.» ******Il colla son torse contre à mon échine et riva son regard au mien. Je sentis la chaleur me monter aux joues. Sa bouche embrassa ma tempe, puis il sortit du lit, m'offrant la parfaite vue de son cul.

Je voulus me rallonger tout en matant à volonté quand il se retourna vers moi. Il tendit une main dans ma direction m'incitant à le rejoindre. Je compris de suite ses intentions, lui, moi, douche … lui s'enfonçant en moi contre le mur froid de la douche.

**« Viens, prend**s**** au moins une douche. Une fois de plus tu as ton libre arbitre. »**** J'hésitai une minute, pesant le pour et le contre.

Au point où j'en étais, j'avais franchi toutes les limites inimaginables et possibles. Je sortis du lit cachant mon corps de mes mains.

**« Tu n'as pas à te cacher ton corps **est**** juste … » ****Il n'eut pas à finir sa phrase, son membre de nouveau gonflé et rosé parla pour lui.

Une heure et demie plus tard, je me retrouvai enfin chez moi. Les au revoir avec Edward avaient été difficiles et prise de tête. J'avais tout bonnement refusé son argent, ce qui ne lui avait pas plu. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras et tenté de me faire changer d'avis.

Je lui avais assuré que cela n'était pas la peine, j'avais passé une merveilleuse nuit et que l'argent me gâcheraitce souvenir. Mais j'avais bien insisté qu'elle serait la première mais surtout la dernière. Que la prochaine fois cela se ferait selon mes règles !

D'un baiser langoureux il avait remis l'enveloppe dans la poche de son costume et s'était éloigné au volant de son bolide.

En rentrant dans mon appartement je ne pus m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Pas d'avoir refusé l'argent non, mais tout simplement d'avoir pris mon pied avec lui.

C'était la première et la dernière fois. La prochaine fois je veillerais que chacun garde son rôle. Lui en tant que client et moi en tant que … prostitué!

* * *

><p><strong>Voici la version finale du chapitre deux, je pense que dans les deux jours qui suivent je posterais le chapitre 3 final aussi. Je suis en plein dans le chapitre 4 et donc après cela vous aurait enfin le chapitre 5.<strong>

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plût?**

**Bella et plus que perdue! **

**Edward lui ne veux pas lâcher l'affaire. **

**vous découvrirais au fil de l'histoire leurs passé et comprendrais mieux leur vision de la vie.**

**Sur ce je remercie encore une fois Mélisa pour sont travail de forcené et vous embrasse.**

**Bisous bisous. Lovely**


	4. Chapitre trois

**Hey, chers amis, me revoilà, pardonnez-moi pour cette longue absence. Humm comment la justifié, ah oui je sais hi hi hi J'AI ENFIN ACCOUCHE, lol et ceux depuis le 13 octobre (mouais je sais il s'en ai passer du temps entre) mais bon tout le monde sait qu'un bébé prend du temps ! Donc, je ne m'éternise pas trop voici vos réponses a vos questions.**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me lisent et me donne leurs impressions, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui me mettent en alertes.**

**On se retrouve en bas pour parloter un peu ^^.**

**Fifer : Alors pour te répondre sans trop te donner de détails, oui cette fiction se finira bien, mais je dois dire qu'une fiction qui finit mal n'est pas mal non plus, du moins si l'auteur s'y applique a nous faire passer des émotions qui en vaillent la peine.**

**minomina : Et bien malheureusement, je ne peux pas te répondre, penses-tu que Edward connaissait Bella avant ? Eh oui elle et bien payé. =)**

**Pour les autres, reviews je vous remercie, et voici donc la suite.**

* * *

><p>Je riais toute seule. Alice et vraiment unique en sont genre, toujours à s'inquiéter pour moi. Cela me touche, malgré que je la connaisse depuis 3 ans déjà, je n'arriver pas à m'y habituer. Depuis que je me suis retrouvais seule, dans la rue, a devoir survivre, je dois dire que j'ai tendance à me renfermer sur moi-même. C'est justement ce qui chagrine Alice, mais je n'y peux rien je suis comme ça, où du moins je suis devenue comme ça. Je ne veux pas souffrir à nouveau… jamais !<p>

Deux heures plus tard je me trouver sur une terrasse de café à attendre Alice. Comme a sa grande habitude elle n'était pas en avance, déjà 20 minutes que je prenais un bain de soleil.

Quand je la vis arrivée, je ne pus m'empêcher de pencher la tête, et baisser mes lunettes sur mon nez afin de mieux la détailler. À ma grande surprise Alice, madame je suis pour la mode, mais sans plus se trouvait en ballerine. En guise de bonjour elle me retira mes lunettes.

**« Tu n'en as jamais marre, de te balader comme ça Bella ? »** Et aller à peine arrivé cela recommencer, je n'y échapper jamais. Elle n'aimer pas mon **_« look »_**, celui de la timide Bella trop décontracter pour elle. Mais je pense que je porte assez de talons dans la semaine, j'en ai mal au pied, la journée j'aime mieux être à l'aise.

**« Alice tu ne vas pas remettre sa sur le tapis, tu sais très bien pourquoi je m'habille ainsi, alors stop le sujet et clos. »** Je savais que je n'en avais pas fini.

**« Bella chérie, c'est si difficile de mettre une mini-jupe avec un top et des ballerines ? Je pense que c'est décontracter non ? »** Elle me regarder et je compris ce que la journée aller m'annoncer. Je la voie déjà élaborant sont fameux sourire de vainqueur, Journée shopping Bella, Arrrgh.

**« C'est bon arrête, je t'accompagne a ta séance shopping. Pas la peine de me supplier. »** Je vis un large sourire se poser sur ses lèvres.

**« Mais comment fais- tu Bella ? Enfin bref je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Je vais te chouchouter. »** Tout d'un coup, elle redevint sérieuse et relevas mes cheveux. Je me demander bien pourquoi. **« Mais dis-moi Bella rassure moi, tout c'est bien passé hier soir, ou encore un de tes clients à essayer de te forcer a quelques choses ? »**

**« Quoi, de quoi tu parles Alice ? »** Elle partit à la conquête de son sac à main, quand je vous dis une conquête je n'exagère pas, tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin se trouvait dans son sac. Je me demande même comment elle arriver à le porter. Après une fouille approfondie, je la vis sortir un petit miroir de son sac et me le passer. **« Regarde par toi-même. »** Me dit-elle .

Je plaçai le miroir afin d'avoir une vue dégagée sur mon cou, quand je fus surprise de trouver une belle trace. Il m'avait fait un suçon, je le toucher de mon autre main afin de m'assurer que je ne rêver pas. Non il m'avait marqué, j'étais officiellement sont territoire. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Je n'appartiens à personne. Je vus rouge. Je rendis le miroir à Alice et croisais les bras sur ma poitrine. Je voulais aller le voir, mais ou ? À cet hôtel, aucun risque il ne devait pas y habiter. J'aurais voulu lui collais ma main sur sa joue.

_Voyons Isabella serait-tu prête à laisser une jolie marque sur son visage angélique ? Lui qui c'est si bien occuper de toi, cela serais vache._

Encore toi ! J'allais me répondre à moi-même quand je sentis le lourd regard que me lançait Alice.

**« Non Alice ça c'est … »** Tout en touchant ma peau. **« C'est un nouveau client … et … »**

**« Et quoi à la fin tu vas me le dire ? »** Alice s'impatienter très vite, encore un de ses nombreux défauts.

**« Ce n'est rien, il était juste différent des autres c'est tout. Il n'a pas respecté certaines de mes règles. Mais ce n'est rien Alice t'inquiète pas comme toujours je contrôle. »** Elle me regarder comme si je lui mentais.

**« Non Bella ce n'est pas rien, tu m'avais promis que si l'un d'eux se permet de transiger tes règles tu mettrais fin à cela. Bella je me fais du souci pour toi, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelques choses. »**

**« Alice, je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais hier je n'ai rien pu faire je ne sais pas pourquoi. »** La vérité me sauta une fois de plus au visage, je n'arriver pas à le contrôler et je savais que cela aller m'amener a ma perte !

**« Qu'a-t-il de plus que les autres, ce n'est qu'un mec qui profite de toi, Bella laisse le tomber. S'il te plaît tu as promis que si un de tes clients brisés une seule règle tu arrêté. Arrête tant qu'il en est encore temps. »** Je vis de la tristesse dans ses yeux, sa main rejoignait ma main et elle me fit comprendre que c'était les meilleurs des solutions, pourtant je savais que je n'y mettrais pas un terme.

**« Il a des choses en plus Alice, je t'en supplie, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, je vais le remettre en place, t'inquiète pas je te le promets. »** Sur ceux elle me sourit et commandas à manger.

Le reste du repas elle fit tout pour me changer les idées, je dois dire que je suis contente d'avoir une telle amie a mes côtés, quand je ne voulais pas parler, elle combler le vide. Elle me comprenait et je l'en remercier. Une fois que le déjeuner fut fini, elle me traina de boutique en boutique, et comme toujours je ne regarder pas les mêmes affaires qu'elle pendant qu'elle s'affairait à me chercher des jupes et autre froufrou dans le même genre, moi je regarder les lingeries fines.

Puis elle me traina dans un magasin de marques, c'est à ce moment-là que je me sentis mal à l'aise, tout ceci n'est pas mon univers. Je la suivis tout de même. Je la regardais, elle fourrait son nez partout et me chercher d'autres vêtements, de ce côté la je ne devais rien dire, je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir le dessus sur elle. Comme disait mon père quand elle a une idée dans la tête, elle ne l'a pas au cul !

**« Alice, tu m'as acheté assez de choses, arrête tu commences à me mettre mal a l'aise. »** Ce qui était vrai. Personne ne m'acheter autant de vêtements qu'elle ! Quand j'avais le malheur de lui dire le fond de ma pensée elle, me trouver toujours une bonne excuse. Qu'allait telle me dire aujourd'hui !

**« Bella je t'aime beaucoup et tu le sais, non ! OK, alors s'il te plaît comprends-moi quand je te dis que je ne peux pas me balader avec toi dans cette tenue. »** Je vus rouge elle me mettait toujours hors de moi. Mais je repris mon calme de suite.

**« Comme tu veux je l'ai mettrais dans l'armoire, ne compte pas sur moi pour me trimbaler la de dans ! »** Dis-je en lui montrant une mini-jupe en jean.

**« Tu va voire, allez enfile-moi ça maintenant ! »** Une fois de plus je rendis les armes, cela ne servait a rien de batailler avec Alice elle obtenait toujours gains de cause.

J'enfile les vêtements sans vraiment sauter de joie, quand je sortis, elle me détailla de la tête au pied, elle revint placer mes lunettes dans mes cheveux, et m'ordonna de rester habiller ainsi. Je m'avançai devant le miroir et me regarder sous tout les angles. Arrrgh, je ne m'aime pas du tout comme ça, je baissai mes lunettes sur mes yeux, et fut amener à la caisse. Une fois ces folies finit nous marchâmes dans les rues chique de Los Angeles. Quand elle voulut allez prendre un café sur une terrasse, dont je me demander combien pouvais couter un café. Elle me traina jusqu'à l'intérieur.

**« Je reviens Alice je vais me rafraichir, avec le marathon que tu ma fais faire aujourd'hui j'ai besoin d'un peu de fraîcheur ! »** Elle me fit un sourire et me libéras enfin, je partis a toute vitesse vers les toilettes. Et ma maladresse légendaire vint me rendre une petite visite, je fonçais en plein dans une personne.

**« Pardonnez-moi, je suis sincèrement désolé, je suis d'une maladresse. »** Dis-je sans même lever les yeux vers l'inconnue a qui je m'adresser tant j'étais occupé à ramasser ses papiers tout éparpiller a terre.

**« Ce n'est pas grave »** me dit une voix douce et veloutée, qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Je relevais la tête et son regard me pénétra. **« Re bonjour Isabella. »** Super, qu'allait-il me tomber sur la tête une fois de plus. Edward se trouver devant moi son sourire en coin.

**« Salut. »** Dis-je froidement tout en baissant la tête afin de ramasser ses papiers et vite me débarrasser de lui, avant de lui coller ma main sur sa joue .

**« Oh, ais-je fais quelques choses de mal pour que tu ne me prêtes pas attention ? »** Je le scrutais de nouveau tout en me relevant avec ses papiers en main.

**« Oui en effet, il y a un problème, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit le bon moment d'en parler ! »** Je lui collais ses papiers contre son torse et repartis vers les toilettes. Quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi, je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner et aspergeas mon visage d'eau, mon dieu qu'elle plaisir.

**« Isabella. »** Moi je dis que cette fraîcheur était trop belle pour être vraie. Je relevais la tête et le vit dans le reflet du miroir. **« Que se passe-t-il ? »**

**« Écoute-la je ne travaille pas alors, ne fais pas comme si l'on se connaissait, OK. Et la prochaine fois, évite de me marquer comme tu la fais. »** Lui dis-je en lui montrant mon cou. Je le vis s'approchais de moi. **« Reste où tu es, tu serais gentil ! »** Comme s'il allez m'écouter. Il posa ses doigts sur le suçon.

**« Pardonne-moi Isabella. »** Dit-il sincèrement désoler . Je fus choqué.

**« Bella »** dis-je les yeux mis clos **« En… en dehors de mon travail je préfère Bella s'il te plaît. Mais sache que c'est la dernière fois que l'on se croisera, en dehors du travail tu as compris ! »**

**« Bella, tu me crois quand je te dis que je suis désolé, si tu ne veux plus que l'on se voie, je le comprendrais. Je compter passer te prendre se soir, car j'avais envie de te voir. »**

**« Edward écoute, je ne peux pas parler je suis avec une amie elle va commencer par s'impatienter. Je te dis à ce soir. Et se seras Isabella pas Bella, d'accord ? »** En guise de réponse il plongea sur mes lèvres, d'un geste rapide je le repousser et le gifler au passage. **« Désolé, je ne voulais pas … »**

**« Non c'est moi, je suis désolé je mélange tout. Je te dis donc à ce soir Isabella.**»**** Il se frotta la joue et repartit. J'étais à la fois soulagé, mais triste aussi, je n'aimais pas blesser les gens, et son regard quand il s'est excusé m'a transpercé. Que venais-je de faire. Je n'aurais pas du le frapper le repousser aurait suffi. Je repartis dans la salle ou m'attendait Alice à une table décidément trop proche de celle d'Edward, si ce n'est pas pour dire presque coller. On pouvait voir quelques marques sur sa jolie joue.

**« J'ai cru que tu étais tombé dans le trou »** me dit-elle une fois que je fus assise.

**« Je suis la, désolé un petit contre temps. »** Elle me sourit puis se mis à rire, je la regarder avec incrédulité.

**« Pourquoi ris-tu comme ça ? »** Elle se contenta de mimais des choses que je ne comprenais pas. « OK c'est décidais tu es barge. ».

**« Non c'est juste que tu me sors que tu as eu un contre temps, dans des toilettes Bella, que sait-il passer ? »**

**« Tu m'énerves Alice. »** Je ne répondis pas. Quand Alice eus le nez plonger dans son sac je me permise de jetai un furtif regard a Edward. J'aurais voulu allez m'excuser… Je le ferais ce soir au pire.

_Et à part ça tu ne veux pas tout mélanger, non, mais ma pauvre tue perds complètement les pédales, ressaisit toi et va t'excuser maintenant._

Tiens, c'est bien la première fois que tu résonnes correctement, mais je dois avouer que pour une fois tu as raison.

**« Attends-moi deux minutes Alice, je reviens, et pas un mot tu m'a comprise ? Sinon je te promets que je retourne dans les toilettes me changer. »** J'avais trouvé le bon argument, car elle ne pipa mot. Je me lever, son regard ne me quittant pas et vins me poster aux côtés d'Edward. Il fut tout d'abord surpris pour enfin me lançais un doux regard comme il en avait le secret.

**« Edward, pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te frapper, tu t'es bien occupé de moi cette nuit contrairement a tout ses goujats, tu n'as pas essayé d'abusé de ta position, et en retour je te frappe, ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. »** Son regard était incrédule.

**« Non, Isabella»** quand il vu mon regard il se reprit de suite. **« Bella »** il fit une petite pause pour enfin reprendre la parole. **« C'est de ma faute, je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du t'embrasser, on se voit toujours se soir ? On pourra en parler si tu veux. » Il jeta un regard à Alice, « _au calme_. »**

**« Non, il ne faut pas tout mélanger, la maintenant nous sommes aux yeux des autres des connaissances qui se parlent. » **Je vis l'ombre d'un petit sourire sur ses lèvres et lui rendis.** « Je retourne voir mon amie a se soir alors 20 h devant chez moi ? »** lui dis-en en lui inscrivant mon adresse sur l'une des serviettes de son café.

**« Je passe te prendre. »** Je repartis en direction de ma table et m'assis devant Alice, elle voulait répliquer, mais je lui montrai le sac qui contenait mes anciens vêtements, elle referma aussitôt la bouche. Je m'amusais devant ma victoire.

**« Merci Alice, pour cet après-midi.»** Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes, nous quittâmes le café sous le regard d'Edward, je le sentais. Je ne pris pas la peine de le regarder, je mettais excuser alors pour ma part le sujet était clos. Je riais aux bêtises que pouvait dire Alice, elle ne s'en rendait même compte.

Quand je me retrouver seule dans mon petit appartement pourrit il était déjà 18 h, je fis couler un bain et en profitais jusqu'à ce que je sente l'eau refroidir, je sortis du bain et enroula mon corps dans une serviette. Je me diriger vers mon armoire et m'apprêter à sortir mes vêtements pour le travail quand je me rappelai que se soir mon seul client était Edward.

Je m'assis lasse sur le lit, qu'allais-je mettre, si il me ramené dans un autre hôtel chique, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre n'importe quoi, je me vois pas une fois de plus enfiler son manteau, éviter tout contact trop… Oh et puis merde, je pris les sacs qui jonchaient le sol et en sortit une jupe courte noire ainsi qu'un bustier assez plongeant, je séchai mes cheveux et finit de me préparer. Je me préparai un petit truc a grignotais, car mon ventre crier famine. Quand j'entendis un coup de klaxon dehors, je regardai ma montre 20 h.

**« Putain les minutes passe à une vitesse».** Me dis-je à moi-même, tout en chaussant mes escarpins. Je pris mon sac et quelques affaires et sortit tout en fermant la porte derrière moi. J'essayer de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers avec ses hauts talons. Il me sourit et m'ouvrit de l'intérieur la porte.

**« Tu es prête Isabella»** me dit-il, un sourire rageur sur les lèvres .

**« Je suis prête.»**

* * *

><p><strong>Re alors oui je sais il et court, mais ne m'en voulais pas, au fur et à mesure il s'allonge, s'allonge mdr. Je pense même un peu trop, mais bon si vous aimer ma fiction cela ne devrait pas trop vous poser de problèmes.<strong>

**Alors, alors alors qu'en pensez-vous?**

**Oh allez une review c'est pas de refus non? **

**Je vous souhaite a tout et a toqués de passer de merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'années. Bisous bisous (promis je me dépêche de vous poster le chapitre 4.**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapitre quatre

**Alors voici un nouveau chapitre, je fais ne sorte de plus vite vous les poster. J'en suis actuellement à l'écriture du 33e chapitre ( et oui j'avance), mais les corrections ne sont pas encore faites. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plairas, je l'ai entièrement corrigé et remodelé. J'espère aussi que l'histoire vous plaît toujours, hein? Sinon faites-moi s'en part. Et puis cela va commencer un peu a bougé, car je dois avouer que c'est un peu stable la ,niveau actions ... Mais je vous en réserve quand même. JE suis aussi actuellement sur un nouveau projet de fiction,déjà deux chapitres ont vu le jour, et je continue à écrire. Enfin je vous en dirais plus une autre fois.**

**Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me laisse de gentille review qui sont agréable a lire. Cela fait toujours plaisir de se sentir soutenue. Sur ceux je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

><p><strong>« Je suis prête. »<strong> Il passa la première, écrasant fermement la pédale de l'accélérateur, les pneus grincèrent tandis que la voiture démarrer en trombe. Je vis ma fenêtre subitement s'ouvrir, une brise fraiche vins lécher mon visage, je jeter un regard a Edward. Son bras droit tendu à l'extrême, sa main enfermant fortement le volant. Son autre bras reposé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, tandis que l'éclat des halos extérieurs brillait dans ses pupilles. Mon regard dévia sur le tableau de bord et je fus prise de panique en remarquant ou se trouvait l'aiguille des vitesses, je détournais mes yeux afin de ne pas paniquer d'autant plus. Il roulait vite et ne s'en soucier même pas.

Je sentis un toucher chaud sur mon genou, suivis d'une petite pression, je ne pus empêcher mon corps de réagir à ce toucher –_traitre_- pensais-je tout bas. Ses doigts effectuer un mouvement circulaire. Je fermer les yeux profitant de son toucher.

_Et après vient me dire que tu n'aimes pas son toucher, on en reparlera demain matin ma belle !_

Me retournant vers lui je vis un sourire enchanteur poster sur ses lèvres. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et regarder le paysage défilé par la fenêtre. Les arbres se succéder et je pencher doucement la tête vers la route qui s'enchaîner en dessous des roues. Étant petite je m'amuser souvent à compter les bandelettes blanches qui habiller les routes. Mais ceci était bien loin désormais !

Les lampadaires courait à vive allure éclairant notre passage de mille éclats, je posais ma tête sur le bord de la fenêtre et laisser mes doigts glisser dans le vent. Malgré tout, la situation me semblait bizarre ou es-ce moi qui divagué ? Sa main faisait désormais des va et viens sur ma cuisse, je penser qu'il allait la remonter plus haut, mais non, il se contenta de ma cuisse.

_Edward et un gentleman quoique tu en dises!_

J'ignorais ma conscience et me concentrais sur la vue qui s'offrait à moi !

Je vis enfin l'hôtel, le même qu'hier, vivait-il ici ? Oh et puis je m'en foutais je ferais mon travail et empocherais mon argent comme d'habitude.

Une fois sorti de la voiture, il me prit par la hanche et nous conduisit dans la même suite. Je ne sais trop pourquoi, j'appréhender ce qu'il se passerait cette nuit. Allait-il se conduire comme la dernière fois ? Si oui alors j'y mettrais fin de suite, je ne suis pas là pour prendre mon pied. J'espérais aux fonds de moi qu'il se conformerait à mes règles, car malgré moi je voulais continuer à le voir.

Une fois pénétrais dans la suite je fus subjugué, elle était magnifique, peinte dans les tons crème, les meubles anciens en hêtres combler les espaces superflues. Un merveilleux lit en baldaquin drapé de voile blanc, beige, rendait l'espace romantique. Une terrasse avec une vue à en couper le souffle s'offrait à nous. Hier je n'avais pas eu le temps de la contempler je fus émerveillé par une aussi belle décoration, et surtout somptueuse vue. Je sentis soudain un courant d'air frais passer le long de mon corps, et une porte se fermer. On y était !

« **Tu m'as manqué Isabella.** » Il était devant moi, en deux enjambé il se retrouva face à moi, il me prit dans ses bras et enserras ma taille doucement pour coller mon corps au sien. Je pus sentir sa forte érection coller contre mon bas-ventre. **« Et je voulais encore… »**

**« Non. »** Dis-je en posant mon index sur sa bouche**. « Ce soir tu en auras pour ton argent c'est moi qui domine »**, je nous diriger vers le lit une main poser sur son torse et le poussais, il tomba assis sur le moelleux du matelas, un petit sourire en coin apparut sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux dansaient de désirs. Je partis vers le meuble derrière moi et alluma la stéréo pour tomber sur une musique entraînante.

Il me regarder, plutôt me fixer, je pris mon bustier et le retiras lentement afin de faire durer le plaisir, je me retrouver torse nu devant lui, simplement vêtu de mon soutient gorge, je le vis devenir plus dur devant ce spectacle.

Je commençai à défaire les boutons de ma jupe doucement l'un après l'autre et la retiras enfin, laissant place a un ensemble bleu nuit, avec des petites perles argenter qui pendais au bout des ficelles de chacun des côtés de mon string. Je retirai mes talons et vins me plaçais sur lui à califourchon. Mes doigts caressaient sa nuque alors qu'il se léchait les lèvres.

**« Aimes-tu ce que tu vois ? »** Il laissa ses mains frôler délicatement mes hanches, mes cuisses, pour remonter sur mon ventre ou il titilla mon nombril.

**« J'aime vraiment ce que je vois Isabella, cette couleur te rend encore plus attirante, si cela est possible ! »** Je pris l'initiative de retirais ça chemise bouton par bouton, je remontais mes mains le long de son torse et laissais glissais cette dernière le long de ses épaules, puis ses bras pour l'en débarrasser définitivement. Malgré elle, elle rejoignit mes vêtements au sol.

**« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je suis là pour combler toutes tes envies. »** Lui dis-je en posant ma bouche sur son cou, un doux gémissement sortit de sa bouche qui se répercuta directement sur mon centre déjà prêt à l'accueillir .

**« Je veux sentir ta bouche, »** me souffla-t-il le souffle court, **« s'il te plait, sur tout mon corps Isabella. »** Il prit mon visage en coupe et assemblas nos lèvres ensemble, je me laissais faire quand je décidais de reprenne les rênes ! Ne perdant pas une minute de plus, de mon index je le poussai en arrière, le choque de sa tête fus amortis par les nombreux coussins qui couvrait le lit. Je rampais sur lui en collant fiévreusement ma bouche sur sa peau délectable. J'atterris a son nombril, ses muscles se crispèrent sous ma langue, que je laissais glissait le long de ses abdominaux et remonter vers ses pectoraux.

Gémissant sous mes caresses, je souris contre sa peau douce, y prenant plaisir tout comme lui. Je trainer ma bouche sur tout son buste en dessinant parfaitement ses formes. Ses mains vinrent empoigner doucement mes cheveux les enroulant à son poignet. Je remontais vers son visage et fut capter par son regard doux et affectueux. Je fermais les yeux et posais délicatement ma bouche sur la sienne.

_Mais que suis-je en train de faire ?_

_Tu ressens, tu aimes, tu es… toi !_

_Je ne peux pas me laisser aller, pas avec lui, je ne veux pas m'y brûler les ailes…_

Abruptement, je mis fin à notre merveilleux baiser sous ses pupilles éberluer. Je descendis ma bouche vers son sexe que je sentais bien dur sous son pantalon. Dégrafant à la hâte son pantalon, je le fis glisser en bas du lit, ou il trouva lui aussi sa place au sol. Rien de mieux qu'une fellation pour me remettre à ma place, celle d'une femme soumise aux hommes.

Me positionnant à califourchon sur lui, je collai nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Un rugissement sourd sortit de sa cage thoracique, je n'eus pas le temps de gémir a se son rauque, que sa bouche violer pratiquement la mienne.

Descendant dans mon cou pour vagabonder sur ma peau, je sentis ses doigts se balader le long de mon dos, alors que sa bouche elle, s'appliquer à dévorais mon corps. J'attraper sa magnifique tignasse de bronze et le fis s'allongeais à nouveau. M'attaquant alors à son boxer, retirant d'un coup sec. Il était magnifique dans sa tenue d'Adam. Certaines filles trouvent qu'un homme et déplaisant à voir en dessous de la ceinture, mais pas Edward, loin de là. Cet homme en ferait changer d'avis plus d'une !

Ma bouche flattait son ventre quand elle chuta plus vers le sud, je sentis son érection coller à mes seins, je gémis à ce toucher indélibéré, mais délicieux. Je continuer ma descente quand je sentis son gland chatouiller ma lèvre inférieure. Les mains d'Edward se raidir et enserrèrent les draps crûment. Je sortis ma langue et allais courtiser son chibre, léchant subtilement sa veine gonfler je lui dérober des geignements de plaisir.

**« Oh putain, Isabella. »** Sa prise sur mes cheveux se fit plus forte, alors qu'il se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure. Je relevais ma main et laisser mes doigts effleurer ses lèvres, neutralisant ainsi sa torture. Je continuer toujours à le suçait, lui poussant son bassin contre ma bouche, son phallus buta au fond de ma gorge, enfin il aller jouir et partager sa semence. Je me préparer à le recueillir quand il se déroba de ma bouche. Je me surprise à gémir de frustration. En une fraction de seconde je perdis mon rôle de dominante et me retrouver en dessous de lui.

**« Oh, Isabella, tu es foutrement délicieuse toi et ta petite bouche. »** Il m'embrassa prestement et explora mon corps à l'aide de sa bouche ainsi que sa langue, dieux qu'il était difficile de retenir mes gémissements qui s'accumuler dans ma gorge.

_Ne pas mélanger travail et plaisir, ne pas mélanger travail et plaisir._ Me répétant sans cesse cette phrase, j'espérer ne pas céder au plaisir de la chair. Quand sa bouche vins effleurait mon intimité encore couverte d'un petit bout de tissus, je me mordis durement l'intérieur de la joue sous cette vague de plaisir. _Ne pas mélanger travail et plaisir_, je continuer à me le répéter encore et encore. Visiblement ma tactique de lui résistait ne lui plaisais pas a lui et il s'arrêta pour remonter vers mon visage.

**« Oh non Isabella, je veux t'entendre, supplie-moi.** » Il emprisonna mes lèvres et m'embrassa fougueusement, je lui rendis son baiser avec autant de ferveur. Il décolla ses lèvres des miennes, et quelques secondes plus tard je sentis son souffle chaud entre mes jambes. Je compris que cela en était fini de moi s'il me faisait jouir de sa bouche. **« J'attends Isabelle, dis-le ! Maintenant, dis-le ! »**

Il tira doucement sur les ficelles du string sous mon regard pantois. Ses doux doigts glissèrent le long de mes cuisses afin de me retirais mon dernier vêtement. Il releva ses pupilles d'un noir corbeau vers moi et je compris ce qu'il attendait.

**« Je t'en prie… fais-moi jouir Edward. »** C'est un sourire aux lèvres, vainqueur de cette bataille qu'il plongea deux doigts en moi, je me cambrais de plaisir, mon dos s'arque boutant contre son torse, _oh pitié non pas ça_, j'allais une fois de plus lui céder. Sa paume entreprit une légère pression sur mon bouton de rose tandis que ses doigts venaient en moi à une vitesse folle. Je me laisser retombais sur les coussins, m'abandonnant au flot de mes gémissements de ses doigts en train de me pomper durement. Son pouce remplaça sa paume de main pour entamer de petit cercle sur mon paquet de nerfs. Ces milliers de papillons qui désormais m'était familiers s'évertuer à battre des ailes afin de se libérais de la pression dans laquelle il était enfermer. Je me sentis venir, j'allais exploser en mille morceaux.

**« Regarde-moi, oui c'est ça »** me dit-il alors que j'ancrais mon regard dans le sien complètement enflammer. **« Isabella jouit pour moi. »** Je ne me fis pas prier, criant son nom sans vergogne, m'accrochant aux draps du lit comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Nous étions allongés sur le dos chacun de notre côté reprenant notre souffle. Des perles de transpiration coulée le long de mon buste. Je me recouvris du drap afin d'aller me servir un verre d'eau, il venait de me vider ! Entièrement. Je portais le verre à mes lèvres quand je sentis deux bras chauds entouraient ma taille. Que faisait-il ? Pensais-je en arquant un sourcil, le verre toujours a l'ouverture de mes lèvres.

_Arrête de te poser autant de questions et profite de ce moment de tendresse qui t'est offert !_

_C'est justement ce genre de geste affectif que je veux éviter… surtout venant de lui !_

Sa bouche vint se poser délicatement sur mon épaule. Je me retourner afin de lui demander d'arrêter, mais fut prise d'assaut par sa bouche qui se mouvait sur la mienne. Une fois de plus je me retrouvai impuissante face à cette attirance qui grandissait à chaque fois que je le côtoyais.

« **Edward **» dis-je la voix chevrotante de son merveilleux baiser**. « On ne peut pas continuer ainsi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Tu ne dois pas oublier que je suis qu'une… pute. Rien d'autre. »** Son regard se remplit de tristesse, je venais de le blesser, je voulais m'excuser, mais me reprise. Cela était nécessaire, il confondait tout et je commençais moi-même à me mêler les pinceaux.

_La vraie question que tu devrais te poser est « Est-ce que tu considères vos rendez-vous comme un travail ? »_

La réponse était non, il ne m'aimer pas, mais prenait soin de moi et de mon corps comme jamais personne ne l'avais fait au paravent.

**« Isabella, ne parle pas de toi comme ça s'il te plaît. »** Me supplia-t-il alors que ses doigts glisser sur ma joue gauche. Je fus surprise, j'ouvrais la bouche et la refermer aussitôt. Que pouvais-je répondre à cela ? La vérité… car je devais moi aussi me secouer un petit coup et arrêter de rêver au prince charmant en sa personne.

**« Edward, tu dois l'admettre. »** Dis-je douloureusement. **« C'est la vérité, les jours où tu n'auras pas besoin de moi, je serais avec d'autres. Je pense que continuer n'était pas une si bonne idée. Tu n'arrives pas à différencier, petite-amie de prostitué. »** Moi non plus d'ailleurs, ne pensais-je âcrement.

**« Si tu me le permettais, je te voudrais tous les soirs. »** Je voulus sourire, mais m'en abstins afin de ne pas lui céder encore. Face à sa défaite, il baissa son regard au sol et finit sa phrase. **« Mais je doute que tu acceptes ceci. Je ne confonds pas je me sens juste bien avec toi… Es-ce un crime de vouloir prendre du plaisir avec toi ? »**

Mon dieu non loin de là, mais nous étions trop différent et je ne voulais pas devenir la pute de quelqu'un… même si je savais qu'Edward ne me considérerait jamais comme telle.

Putain Bella ressaisis-toi merde !

**« Ok, stop Edward on arrête la, je ne peux pas continuer avec toi si tu éprouves des choses pour moi cela ne marcheras pas. »** Je regretter ses paroles des qu'elles passèrent la barrière de mes lèvres. Pourquoi le regrettais-je ?

_Moi je sais pourquoi, la fièvre Edward se propage en toi et tu as du mal à résister as-tu une minute reconsidéré sa proposition. Il voudrait que tu sois qu'a lui. _

Je ne peux pas ! Je n'appartiens à personnes, et je ne peux faire correctement mon travail avec un homme qui éprouve je ne sais qu'elle attirance envers moi. Malgré que le plaisir soit partagé, pourtant je ne devrais pas. Je devrais au contraire être dégoutée cet homme me paye pour baiser avec lui !

_Tu peux essayer de le convaincre lui, mais moi tu ne me feras pas avaler pareille connerie ! On ne peut pas se mentir à soi-même !_

**« Isabella, s'il te plaît, n'arrête pas, je te jure que je changerais je veux juste continuer avec toi je ne veux rien d'autre. »** Tout mon cœur je voulais accéder à sa requête mes m'en abstient, je devais rester humble et ne pas me perdre dans l'émeraude de ses pupilles suppliantes.

**« Je suis désolé je ne peux pas »** dis-je en resserrant le drap contre ma poitrine, je baissais mon regard au sol et ajoutais. **« C'était une erreur. Je ne peux pas travailler avec toi, tu confonds tout et tu m'entraines dans ta chute. »** Oh merde ! Que venais-je de dire ! Quand je vis l'émerveillement naître dans ses yeux, je me rendais compte de la connerie que je venais de lâchait. Mais quelle conne.

**« À ce que je comprends, »** dit-il en s'approchant de moi de sa démarche féline, nu comme un ver. **« Tu ne restes pas insensible à ces deux nuits. » **Je reculais doucement, priant de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans le drap qui trainer telle une traine de robe de marié. Il fallait à tout prix que je rattrape ma bourde.

**« De la baise Edward, pas des nuits de la baise sait-tu la différence ? »**

_Et voici le retour de Bad Bella, je pensais ne plus la revoir celle-là !_

_Ferme-la, si tu te contenter de me suivre au lieu de m'embrumais l'esprit je n'en serais pas là !_

**« Non, alors je vais te l'expliquer. Tu me payes pour que tu puisses te faire plaisir. En étant plus clair afin de te vider en moi. Tu veux continuer ? »** Il hocha positivement de la tête, ce qui ne m'étonna pas. **« Très bien, baise-moi comme tu le ferais avec une pute, pas comme si j'étais ta femme. »** La lueur qui venait de se réveiller dans ses pupilles me fit reculer de deux pas. J'enserrais plus fermement le drap contre ma peau nue et rencontras trop tôt à mon goût le mur qui se trouvait derrière moi.

D'un geste brusque et animal il m'arracha le drap des bras, saisis mon verre pour le balançais contre le mur opposé a nous, sur quelle il se brisa en mille morceaux. Je regarder les dernières bribes du verre s'éparpiller au sol quand ses mais enserrèrent fortement mes hanches. Je laisser échapper une plante, mes pieds ne touchèrent bientôt plus le sol alors qu'il nous mener à nouveau sur le lit.

Brusquement, il me jeta sur le lit, son regard me terrifiait et je regrettais amèrement mes paroles. Je l'avais provoqué et voilà ce que je récoltais. Il me retourna afin de me positionnais a quatre pâtes sur le lit, plus rien de doux ne se faisait dans ses gestes.

_Ben en même temps vu ce que tu viens de lui balancer ne cherche pas, il veut continuer à te voir, alors il te baisera comme un animal te payera et te laisseras. C'est ce que tu voulais, conquise ?_

_Pas vraiment._

Il prit un préservatif qui trainer par terre, déchira l'emballage et le déroula sur son manche. Il écarta plus mes cuisses et me pénétras effrontément, je gémis de plaisir, mais de douleur aussi. C'es coup de reins se faisait dur et brutaux, je le sentais rentrer et sortir avec force, il agripper mes hanches. J'étais sûr qu'il laisserait des marques, mais s'en contre fichais alors qu'il continuer à s'enfoncer en moi. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne sont apogée il m'attrapa par les cheveux et tira ma tête en arrière, son souffle, erratique se répercuta contre mon oreille.

**« Tu vas me sucer de ta petite bouche de suceuse Isabella, es-ce clair ? »** Je déglutis péniblement et hocher rapidement de la tête effarer par lui. La transformation était étonnante, enfin plutôt apeurante, mais bizarrement je le trouver encore sensuel. Devrais-je me faire soigner ?

_Et pas qu'un peu !_

Je me retourner donc, tenant toujours ma tignasse acajou entre ses doigts, il me fit m'agenouiller face à son membre virile gorgée de sang. Je retirais le préservatif et sans gris et gars il tira sur ma chevelure et s'enfonça dans ma bouche jusqu'à la garde. Ne me ménageant pas, il aller et venait brutalement manquant de me faire vomir à plusieurs reprise.

**« Avale tout Isabella, je n'aimerais pas réduire ta paye. »** Je pouvais facilement le traité de salopard, mais n'y arrivait pas. Pourquoi, ben tout simplement, car c'est ce que j'avais exigé de lui. Je me préparer à le recueillir quand il vint puissamment dans ma bouche, en plusieurs jets, ma gorge eu le réflexe d'avaler alors qu'il me maintenant fermement contre son sexe.

Je relevais mon regard vers son visage et le vis jouir en silence. J'avalais tout sans rien laisser. Il me lâcha abruptement les cheveux et me remise debout en me tirant par les bras.

Je vis dans ses yeux de la tristesse, à ma plus grande surprise il garda son sang-froid, me poussant vigoureusement contre le lit et m'écarta brutalement les jambes. Il se lécha les lèvres à la vue de mon sexe luisant de ma cyprine précédemment versée.

**« Je ne veux pas t'entendre, m'as-tu comprise ? »** M'assena-t-il en continuant à fixer mon vagin. J'acquiescer, une part de moi était contente, pourquoi ? Mystère. Il relâcha mes cuisses et prit un second préservatif. **« Enfile-le-moi ! »** Je m'exécutais et ne pus m'empêcher de le caresser au passage, ce qui ne lui échappa pas. Il tenta une douce approche, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde.

M'allongeant à nouveau sur le matelas il me pénétra puissamment, commençant a me marteler de coup plus vif les uns que les autres. Lui obéissant je contrôler mes gémissements, écrasant un coussin sur mon visage, en engouffrant un parti du tissu dans ma bouche.

Il gémissait, mais tenter de se contenir au maximum. J'osais poser mes yeux sur son sexe qui sortait et rentrait dans ma vulve. Je ne pus retenir une plainte, cette vue était de loin le plus érotique, je n'avais jamais vu. Edward releva son regard vers moi et souris sans le vouloir. Voyant mon regard il se reprit et rajusta son masque d'homme dur.

**« Putain que j'aime baiser ta petite chatte serrée, bordel que c'est bon. »** Il jurer désormais dans sa barbe mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire a cette nouvelle facette de mon client qui me surprenait. Cela ne lui ressembler tellement pas de balancer de telle chose que j'en jouis fortement. Mon vagin se resserra sur sa bite ce qui le fit venir à son tour dans un bruit sourd, alors qu'il enserrait douloureusement ma peau entre ses doigts.

Je me trouver assise sur le lit, nu et offerte à sa vue, alors qu'il me regarder depuis le salon, dans son fauteuil, un verre de scotch a la main. Depuis qu'il m'avait prise sans ménagement il avait exigé que je reste ainsi devant lui, alors qu'il s'enfiler verre sur verre.

**« Rhabille-toi »,** me dit-il. Je fus étonné, je tournais mon regard vers le réveil qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet, il afficher 4 heures du matin. Il lui rester encore du temps devant lui, la nuit n'était pas fini.

J'allais fermer les portes coulissantes quand il intervint de sa place. **« Non ces portes reste ouverte va si habille-toi. »** Je pris mes vêtements et les jetés sur le lit. Ses pupilles ne me lâchaient pas alors que sa gorge avalée par petite gorger le liquide ambré. J'enfilais mon string et attacher les ficelles de chaque côté de mes hanches sans même lui donner un regard. Ce petit côté pervers m'exciter encore. J'attacher mon soutien-gorge et passa les bretelles sur mes épaules, glissant ma jupe le long de mes jambes pour finir par mon bustier. J'enfiler mes talons et posai mes mains sur mes hanches une fois mon rhabillage terminé. Je relevais mon regard vers lui et le vit se lever. Il me tourna autour effleurant ma taille, embrassant mon épaule. Soudain je sentis ses dents s'enfonçais durement dans ma peau fragile.

**« Aïe. »** Il posa sa main sur ma bouche afin de m'inciter au silence. Je voulus pleurer de la douleur de sa morsure.

**« Tu n'aimes pas être marqué n'es-ce pas ? »** Papillonnant des yeux afin de chassé mes larmes j'acquiescer.

**« Je t'aie mordus afin que tu n'oublies jamais cette nuit, je veux être le seul de tes clients a te marquer, es-ce clair ? »** Une fois de plus je hochais de la tête, trop peureuse de ce qu'il pouvait me faire. Il retira sa main de ma bouche et je pris enfin la parole masquant ma crainte.

**« Que dois-je encore faire ? »** Il me regarda et passa à côté de moi, se rhabillant à son tour et me fit signe de le suivre.

**« Voici ton dût, et voici cent dollars de plus pour appeler un taxi. J'en ai fini avec toi cette nuit. »** Je ressentais la peine qui vibrer dans sa voix, j'aurais voulu le consoler et lui dire que j'étais désolé, mais je ne le fis pas.

**« Si jamais j'ai de nouveau besoin de tes services, je te retrouverais sur le boulevard. »** Je lui fis un geste de la tête et m'apprêter à sortir de cette suite. Je commençai à marcher vers la porte, quand je sentis sa main attraper mon poigné. **« Isabella… Bella, tu ne travailles plus la maintenant, je voulais te dire que je… ».**

**« Tu voulais me dire quoi Edward », **dis-je sur un ton doux.

**« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te prendre comme une bête, mais se sont tes conditions alors je les suis a la lettre. Je me conduirais comme tous ses goujats justes pour continuer à te voir. »** Il posa sa main sur ma joue et vins coller sa bouche sur mon front. Et une fois de plus je voulais lui réclamer bien plus que ce simple contact.

**« Edward merci, mais si c'est trop dur pour toi on peut arrêter. Ok je suis peut-être une fille qui fait le tapin, mais je reste un humain avec un cœur. Si tu veux aussi en parler, je suis libre là.»** Lui dis-je souriante **« mon client ma lâcher plus tôt. »**

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la, tu mélanges tout ! Et après tu vas pleurer par ce que Monsieur ne comprend pas, pas étonnant vus comment tu le fais tourner en bourrique._

_Sache que là je ne travaille pas. Alors la ferme j'aide une personne qui visiblement en a besoin. Même si ce n'est pas mon genre._

**« Non, ne t'en fais pas je vais bien je voulais juste m'excuser, quand j'aurais besoin de toi je saurais ou te trouver. Bonne nuit. »** Je souris et sortis de sa suite.

Enfin de retour chez moi j'étais heureuse, ma vie allez reprendre un cours normal, du moins pendant à peine douze heures. Je partis dans ma salle de bain de me lava de toute cette nuit de débauche. Je me faufilai ensuite dans mon petit lit et me laissa bercer par la douceur de mes cousins.

Devant mon miroir je pris un élastique attachant mes cheveux en un chignon las. Je mis mon bas de jogging et un simple débardeur. En sortant, j'empoignais mon lecteur MP3 et partis courir. Mes pas résonnaient au rythme de la musique, et tout d'un coup je sentais l'envie d'aller en boîte ce soir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, une envie, mais je ne pense pas qu'Alice soit d'accord pour ce soir, nous sommes jeudi, peut-être demain. Je verrais bien. Quand je pris une minute pour me reposer sur un banc je vis soudainement qu'il se faisait tard, avais-je couru aussi longtemps. À moins que j'aie dormi plus que je ne le penser. Je repartis en direction de mon appartement et souriez beaucoup moins en pensant à ma soirée de travail.

Me voici à nouveau sur ce fameux boulevard. Je marcher doucement et faisait les cent pas attendant un futur client, tout en frictionnant mes mains ensemble afin de les réchauffer quelque peu. Il faisait de moins en moins froid l'été aller bientôt arriver, mais les températures restaient tout de même basses. Passage difficile les vacances pour moi, ainsi que les autres. Les clients en générale partent en vacances avec leurs petites familles et donc moins de rentrées d'argent.

Je fus sorti de mes pensées quand une voiture se gara devant moi. Il me fallut à peine une minute pour reconnaitre le conducteur de cette Golfe, Jake. Super ne manquer plus que lui. Il sortit de sa voiture et s'avanças vers moi nonchalamment.

**« Hey Isabella, qu'elle plaisir de te revoir ma belle, je tes chercher hier, mais malheureusement je ne t'ai pas trouvé. J'étais triste, tu sais »** me dit-il en caressant ma joue du revers de sa main. Voici le parfait prototype du goujat dans toute sa splendeur. Je te caresse par devant et te baise par-derrière.

**« Que veux-tu Jacob ? »** crachais-je acerbe. Un sourire vint se nicher sur ses lèvres pleines et rouges, je n'aimais pas ça. **« Au lieu de me sourire bêtement tu vas me dire ce qui t'amène, figure toi que je n'ai pas que ça à faire je bosse je te rappel ! »** Je ne compris pas vraiment ce qui arriver à une telle vitesse vers moi, quand je sentis une forte douleur sur ma joue. Je compris alors ce qu'il venait se passer. Il m'attrapa par les bras, le plaisir qui régnait dans ses pupilles avait laissé place a la colère.

**« Tu vas fermer ta jolie petite gueule et tu vas me suivre dans cet hôtel ou tu vas répondre à mes désirs sans te faire prier compris ? »** De peur de m'en prendre une autre j'acquiescer, et le suivis. Une douleur affubler mon bras alors que j'essayais de me défaire de son emprise, perte de temps ! Je baissais donc les armes et le suivi jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Mon regard fut happé par les émeraudes d'Edward ? Que faisait-il ici ? Voulait-il me revoir après cette nuit qui fut douloureuse pour lui.

Serrant à l' extrême ses poings il se dirigea vers nous, prêt à bondir des que l'occasion se présenterait, bien décidais à foutre son poing dans la gueule de Jacob qui me trainer toujours vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. D'un geste de la tête je lui fis non, il se stoppa net, ses mains étaient crispées par la défaite. Je baissai les yeux et entras dans le motel. Je montai les marches de l'escalier, trébuchet a certaines quand il me poussa dans une des chambres.

Je me trouver par terre dans le coin tremblante de partout. Jacob lui venait de se rhabiller, il jeta une poigner de billet sur le lit, pour enfin sortir. Je fus soulageais quand la porte se fermas. Une fois que j'entendis, plus les marches grinçaient, je serrais mes jambes contre ma poitrine et me permise de pleurer afin d'essayer d'effacer l'horreur qui venait de se passer dans cette chambre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, alors? Bon OK je ne vous harcelle pas, mais bon une petite review ne fais de mal a personne hein? Allez quoi cela perd 2 minutes à peine. Bon sinon à part cela j'espère poster plus rapidement le chapitre 5. Sur ceux je vous embrasse bien fort. Bisous bisous Lovely.<strong>


	6. Teaser Chapitre cinq

**Coucou la compagnie, non s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulais pas pour le temps que j'ai mis *se cache derrière son écran d'ordinateur*. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai eu des petits soucis de correctrice, je me suis retrouvais avec plus personnes pour corriger les chapitres que je voulais vous poster au plus vite. Aussi j'ai pris un temps infini pour en trouver une qui de plus et, et vraiment merveilleuse. MERCI MARIE (ma sauveuse). **

**Donc comme vous le remarquerez ce n'est pas le chapitre 5. Non, mais un teaser, je me suis dit que même s'il n'était pas finis d'être corriger et bien je devais vous poster un petit quelque chose quand même pour vos magnifiques review qui mon toucher les amis * a la petite larme a l'oeil*.**

**Voilà je ne m'éternise pas, je remercie les anonymes pour leur reviews des plus plaisant, fan de twa, aurlieM , lydvynn.**

**Voilà je vous promets de faire au plus vite pour ce chapitre 5.**

**Bisous bisous. Lovely.**

* * *

><p>Après une journée des plus éreintante, je ne rêver que d'une chose, mon lit. Mais je sentis une pointe amère se manifesté en moi, pourquoi ? Voulais-je vraiment rentrer chez moi… seul ! J'aurais aimé l'avoir à mes côtés. Je roulais, à une allure vive, une cigarette a la main droite qui tenait aussi le volant. Les cheveux complètement ébouriffés par la brise qui s'infiltrer par la fenêtre grande ouverte.<p>

Je fus accaparais par mes pensées du moment, rejoindre Isabella, ou me fustiger dans mon lit. Je ne voulais pas lui faire à nouveau du mal, une fois nous avait suffi. Je m'en ronger encore les ongles. Je portai ma main droite à mon front et repris le volant de mon autre main. Je réprouver totalement ce que j'avais fait, mais ne pouvais hélas plus revenir en arrière. Je pris une dernière latte de ma cigarette et la jetée par la fenêtre.

Je cherchais dans mon esprit tordu comment m'excuser, Bella me rejetterait automatiquement, je le savais. Plutôt j'en étais sûr, mais je devais tenter le coup. Je fus immédiatement sorti de mes pensées quand ma tête rencontra brutalement mon volant. Je ne compris pas de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je portai ma main à ma tête et relevais mon regard sur mon pare-brise.

De dehors je pouvais entendre des éclats de voix, des pas s'approcher, des personnes visiblement choquées. Que venait-il de m'arriver ? Je me redressais et poser ma tête contre mon siège. Ma tête me tourner en raison du choque que je venais d'encaisser. Quand je vis une voiture en face de moi me barrant la route, proche même trop proche de la mienne je compris ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'en pensez-vous ? Qu'arrive-t-il à notre Edward ?<strong>


End file.
